1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake for use with a drive motor and in particular to a brake comprising a brake lining and a brake disk, the latter being adapted to be spring-lifted electromagnetically by an axial displacement of the rotor of the motor against the force of a spring when the motor winding is energized and to come into contact with the brake lining by the force of the spring when the motor is deenergized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A brake of the above type is already known wherein the brake lining and brake disk have mutual contact surfaces arranged in the manner of a conical brake at an oblique angle to the rotor displacement and the action line of the spring force and wherein the brake is further provided with a means in the form of an intermediary member and a brake disk ring which is adapted to connect, at least resiliently in the radial direction, the brake lining to a stationary member. In this brake configuration, the brake disk ring is provided around its circumference with radial projections, over which are placed molded rubber members in the form of pockets which serve as the elastic intermediate member and which are adapted to be placed into corresponding depressions in the stationary member. In this manner, the brake lining is adapted to be connected, in at least a radially resilient manner, and, therefore, in a self-adjusting manner, to the aforesaid stationary member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved brake of the above type requiring fewer parts and capable of being built smaller in size.